飛萊姆山莊園
|cell name =FairlineHillEstatesExt POISC06 (northwest, Eleanor) POISC20 (train tracks west) POISC21 (cage north) |refid = (northwest) (train tracks west) (cage north) }} The Fairline Hill Estates is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. 背景 Following the Great War, Fairline Hill Estates has changed hands between various raider and scavenger groups. In 2287, its occupants are a couple yao guai and several feral ghouls.Vault Dweller's Survival Guide page 371: Since the bombs dropped, several Scavenger and Raider gangs have used the faded remains of this fairly upscale gated community. It is now home to a family of Yao Guai.''Preston Garvey: ''Hmm. Where did everybody go? Used to be a small settlement here. All residents of the area have disappeared by the time the Sole Survivor arrives. They left behind a small amount of evidence of their existence, including some of their belongings. Several rotting brahmin corpses lie in the playground being eaten by yao guai, and workstations remain inside the houses undisturbed. 一所房子中曾有人设置了防御陷阱，不过自己却死在了二楼的物资上。and a few feral ghouls are locked in one of the bedrooms. 布局 Fairline Hill Estates consists of six houses arranged around a central playground. Multiple yao guai will be around the estates. Most of the homes in the estate are abandoned, containing minor random loot. One home has a floor safe underneath the upstairs bed. Another has one on the ground floor, under a table in a room with a washer and dryer. The only sign of habitation is in the northwest home, which is barred from the inside but can be accessed by climbing onto the truck parked next to the house and jumping through a window. The interior of the home contains a leveled rifle trap aimed at the front door and a skeleton clutching a pipe pistol in the bedroom upstairs, slumped on an explosives box across from a chained-up room containing a few feral ghouls. 西北边住着一个商人艾琳诺，who sells large quantities of ammo and mid-tier weaponry including a plasma rifle. 再往东走就会发现她的狗泰迪被锁在一个笼子里，当你把它放出来之后，藏在旁边草丛里面的猎人就会对你开枪。 值得注意的物品 * 艾琳諾的筆記 - 莊園西北邊的拖車屋桌上。 * Detective's coat and fedora - Found on/near the corpse of B-263 * Early Retirement - Found on B-263's corpse Related quests * Randolph Safehouse - There is a dead drop to recover in the mailbox. * Early Retirement Companion reactions * X6-88 will comment when arriving at the town "Strange. People were living here the last time I came through. Now, nothing." If the player approaches the last building on the right, the only one fortified and with ghouls inside, he will also say point out "Good place for a runaway synth to hide. We should look into it." * Nick Valentine will ask, "Seem a little too quiet to you out here?", and "Looks like someone's not interested in uninvited guests." when approaching the fortified house. * Piper Wright will say, "Something's not right. Where are the people?" and then in the house, say "A silent neighborhood. A fortified homestead. This is how you start a good story... or a horror novel." * MacCready will sometimes say "Perfectly nice houses, and no one living in them. That's not a good sign." on arrival, and "I think the answers we're looking for are inside that house." when approaching the house. * Curie will ask "Where are all the people?" * Cait will state "I don't like this. Somethin's not right here." on arrival, and "Better in there than out here. Let's go." near the house. * Deacon says "This doesn't look right. Not right at all." in the town, and "It might be a good idea to be on the other side of those defenses." near the house. * Codsworth will comment on arrival "What a quaint little cul-de-sac. A wonder nobody seems to be home.", and at the house, "I'm guessing we won't find a welcome mat here." * Hancock says "Awful quiet." on arrival, and "Well, well. What do you think they're hiding in here?" at the ghoul-infested house. * Preston Garvey will say on arrival "Hmm. Where did everybody go? Used to be a small settlement here." and at the house "Looks like someone's fortified this house. We should check it out." * Danse will order "Keep your safeties off." when in the town, and comment "Let's check out that house, but don't let your guard down. It's fortified for a reason." when approaching the house. * Strong will say nothing when entering the town, but will say "Strong find things to take." when approaching the house. Notes * A power armor station is in the garage of the southwest house, and a chemistry station is in the garage of the eastern house. * Upon approaching this area from the west or north, a jump scare sound will play. Appearances The Fairline Hill Estates only appears in Fallout 4. Gallery Fairline_Hills_Ghouls.jpg|Feral ghouls Fairline_Hills1.jpg|Booby trapped house Fairline_Hills2.jpg Category:Fallout 4 locations en:Fairline Hill Estates pt:Propriedades de Fairline Hill ru:Поместье Фэрлайн-Хилл uk:Маєток Ферлайн-Гілл